walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Background Survivors (Fear)
The following are background survivors who can be seen representing the general population in Los Angeles in "Fear The Walking Dead". While uncredited, some characters were given nicknames as used on the set, from casting calls, and/or in the script. *'A note to the editor': If there is an error, such as more than one entry for the same person, or incorrect images under one entry, please leave a message on the talk page for discussion before making major changes. Thank you! Several credited minor characters who are unnamed include: Old Man, Student 1, Faculty Member, Lab Coat, Pale Face Junkie, Nurse, Driver, Physics Teacher, and ICU Doctor. Paul R. Williams High School Students Season one brandon.png|Brandon Season one dominic fratto.png|Student Season one bill.png|Student Season one dante.png|Student Season one student (katie huffman).png|Katie Huffman as Student See also image Season one student 2.png|Tierney Dale as Cheer Captain Season one student 3.png|Student Season one student 4.png|Student Season one student 5.png|Tiffany Martinez as Student Season one student 6.png|Student Season one student 7.png|Student ''See also image Season one student 8.png|Student Season one student 9.png|Student Season one student 10.png|Student Season one student 11.png|Student Season one student 13.png|Student Season one student 14.png|Student Season one student 15.png|Student Season one student 16.png|Student Season one student 17.png|Student Season one student 18.png|Student Season one student 19.png|Student Season one student 20.png|Student Season one student 21-2.png|Student See also image Season one student 22.png|Student Season one student 23.png|Student Season one student 24.png|Student Staff Season one drama teacher.jpg|Evan Sloan Weinstein as Rocky Knath Season one teacher (1).png|Teacher Season one teacher (2).png|Billy Collins as High School Coach Season one teacher (3).png|Teacher Season one stacy.png|Teacher Season one teacher (5).png|Teacher Season one teacher (4).png|Teacher Season one teacher (6).png|Dominique Rodriguez as Teacher Other Season one officer richards.png|Thomas Haley as Officer Richards Season one officer finley.png|Benjamin Waters as Officer Finley ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors are never shown talking, some of their voices can be heard in the episode "Pilot". *"Hold up right there. Hold up." - said by a staff member to Tobias. *"Spread it out!" - said by a soccer player during soccer match. *"Bill! Bill! Defense!" - said by coach during soccer match. *"To listen." - said by a student during Travis' class. *"Next, divide both sides by two..." - said by a teacher, heard over Art's intercom. Temple Hospital ICU girl.png| waiting room lady 2.png|''See also image'' waiting room boy.png| waiting room boy (2).png| ICU guard.png| wheelchair lady and nurse.png| ICU doors lady.png| ICU doors doctor.png| waiting room old man.png| ICU nurse.png| ICU girl (2).png| ICU nurse (3).png| ICU nurse boy 1.png| ICU nurse boy 3.png| ICU nurse (4).png| ICU doors lady 2.png| Medics (Pilot).png Patient (Pilot).png ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors are never shown talking, some of their voices can be heard in the episode "Pilot". *"Paging Dr. Cook. Paging Dr. Cook, please." - said by a woman on P.A. system. Los Angeles General Population Accident Accident person 1.png|Prince Shah as Good Samaritan Accident person 2.png| Accident person 3.png| Accident person 4.png| Accident person 5.png| Accident person 6.png| Accident person 7.png| Accident person 8.png| Accident person 9.png| ;Speaking Roles Even though Background Survivors are never shown talking, some of their voices can be heard in the episode "Pilot". *"Call 911. Someone call 911." - said by an unknown man after the accident. *"Yo, yo, man. You okay?" - said by a man to Nick. *"He just walked right into it. Somebody was hit by a car. He needs an ambulance. I don't know. He just ran into... He just ran out." – said by a woman talking by cell phone. Riots bus extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png| bus extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| bus extra 3 -2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|''See also image'' bus extra 4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| bus extra 5 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| Season one officer gonzales.png|Gonzales lapd extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png| lapd extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| lapd girl extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png| lapd girl extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| riots 1.png| riots 2.png| riots 3.png| riots 4.png| Extra3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|''See also image'' Extra4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|''See also image'' riots 7.png| Extra1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|''See also image'' Extra2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| riots 8.png| riots 10.png| riots 11.png| riots 12.png| riots 13.png| riots 14.png| riots 15.png| riots 16.png| riots 17.png| riots 18.png| riots 19.png| riots 20.png| riots extra (So Close, Yet So Far).png| Riots extra 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| Riots extra 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| Riots extra 4 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| CDC employee 1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| CDC employee 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| CDC employee 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| Salazar's Cuts client.png| Extra5 (So Close, Yet So Far).png| Season one homeless man.png| Season one emt.png| Season one lapd uni (4).png| Police (riots).png| riots (cam).png Miscellaneous Season one church druggie.png|Casey Larios as Church Junkie Season one druggie.png|Shaquille Carter as Druggie Season one zombie motorist.png| LA traffic 1.png| Season one gladys cruz.png|Gladys Cruz Season one mr cruz.png|Mr. Cruz homeless guy at park.png| little girls.png| Skater 1 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater Skater 2 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater Skater 3 (So Close, Yet So Far).png|Skater extra walking (So Close, Yet So Far).png Category:Background Characters